Secret Love
by kittygirlthing97
Summary: AU:"we arn't allowed to be together.""so what we'll just keep it our secret" "but sasuke""ten trust me.I love you" this was a crime scince he was royalty,and she was not. he was a modern day prince, she was a modern day girl. what could go wrong? disclaimer:I dont own naruto!T for language. tenXsasu
1. Chapter 1

**kittygirlthing97: okay i recently had a dream about this so here it is _secret love_ and I just love this pairing it's too bad their arnt alot of stories for neji...**

**Neji:...**

**kgt97:(glares)ne-ji.**

**Neji:hn**

**kgt97:please(grits teeth)**

**Neji stupid cat, making tenten go with Uchiha..**

**kgt97:just say it.**

**Neji:kittygirlthing97 does NOT own any of the naruto charaters,just this stupid plot,some OCs and thats all.**

**kitty:hehe enjoy the story**

* * *

6:00 am, someone's apartment

"TENTEN!TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Koda,my older brother yelled.I sat up,groaning. I climbed out of my small bed and wal,ked into the bathroom. I took a quick,cold shower. The icy water woke me up completely. I quickly put on my uniform(A/N:on my profile). then brushed my butt length hair into a ponytail,twisting that into a bun. I ran out my bedroom,grabbing my backpack,then ran into the dining room to find Koda, and my twin brother Naruto.

naruto wore the boys uniform(A/N:also on profile).

"hey sis are you ready for school?" naruto asked,slurping his ramen, I could only smile. I was the older twin. naruto and I were never did everything together.

"yeah tennie are you ready?" Koda asked, his fox red hair draping lazily over his shoulders. he looked at me with his pale blue eyes. I frowned at the nickname.

"yes I'm ready" I said. naruto grabbed his backpack. after hugging Koda,we grabbed our skateboards, then raced down the street toward our new school.

* * *

**6:45 konoha high**

_no-one's POV_

Tenten and Naruto walked down the hall of their school. tenten calmly looked around, zoned out. Naruto spotted a pinkette. he walked up to her. she had short hair.

"hey miss do you know where this class is?" he asked

"yeah I have that class too. just follow me."she said

"okay thanks let me just get my sis-" Naruto stopped as he saw tenten was gone."great now I have to find her" naruto mumbled. then the bell rang. naruto sighed

"she's on her own now" he said following the pinkette.

"by the way my name is Naruto Fukokawa" naruto grinned

"hi naruto I'm Sakura Haruno" the girl said as the walked into class a group in the corner ran up to Sakura,they pulled her dover to the table,she dragged naruto with her.

"guys this is naruto,naruto thats kiba,his girlfriend Ino,shikimaru,his girlfriend temari,lee, sai,Hinata,and neji,my boyfriend" sakura introduced everyone. they waved and some said hi. hinata turned red.

* * *

_**meanwhile...**_

gwtting lost,tenten was use to that getting lost and running into a red headed so use to. tenten sighed and walked away from the nagging brat. she closed her eyes and tried ignoring the voice shouting behind her. she she paid no attention to her surounding and the next thing she knew she was in his arms.

"are you alright?" he asked, coldly.

tenten pushed away from him.

"yes thank you." she said bowing, she heard a 'hn' and looked up at the onyx eyed boy.

"Im really sorry, my names tenten Fukokawa by the way i'm a sophmore here" tenten said. the boy smirked

"Itachi Uchiha, senior in school, and I know you." the boy said

"I-Itachi? wait the same Itachi that use to throw worms in my hair when I use to come over to play with sasuke. that Itachi?" tenten asked

"the one and only" Itachi smirked. he pulled out a paper

"here call sometime okay?" he said handing the papaer to teneten then walking away. tenten sighed then walked away she bumped into something,well someone.

"I'm so sorry" she said. she looked up into the pair of dark eyes

"its fine"the boy said turning and walking away

"sasuke?" tenten called. the boy froze. then glared

"what?" he hissed

"y-you dont remember me?" tenten asked

"should I?" sasuke hissed

"I-I geuss not. sorry" tenten said, a hint of her pain in her voice. she turned as her eyes filled with tears, she wouldnt cry in front of him. she walked away quickly.

"who was that?" sasuke hissed walking into class.

"hey sasuke!" a voice he had remembered yelled.

* * *

okay so i konow its short but i t was just the begining. so please REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

_**sorry for the wait! with school and homework and that guy you're currently crushing on its hard to concentrate on the story. but i will continue! no matter how much im crushing on this guy! ahg! its my first crush and its distracting me! T-T I'm so confused.**_  
_**sasuke:will you please get on with the story.**_  
_**tenten:*glares* sasuke you are gonna die! kitty owns nothing!**_

* * *

sasuke turned and looked at the dobe he always played with. the two boys had grown up together in sasuke's castle,scince sasuke was a prince,along with Itachi, naruto's big brother Koda, and his twin tenten. sasuke remembered the day vividly. when the Uzimakis moved out of the Uchiha guest house and into an apartment in new york. they were 8 at the time. the three of them trying to avoid Itachi and Koda throwing dirt. then there was pein. he always lurked around the garden and never talked. it was tenten who befriended him first.

"dobe you're still loud." sasuke sighed walking away. naruto ran after him.

"oh you just wanna see tenten." the blond yelled laughing. sasuke blushed ever so slightly.

"shut up!" he hissed.

"oh sasuke and tenten sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" naruto never finished because his face was met with a locker. sasuke laughed and walked to class.

* * *

tenten sighed. sasuke the same sasuke who she use to play with, didnt remember her. but she always use to wear her hair in two stupid buns.

"that jerk" she hissed standing. she was happy that school was finally over! she headed home. naruto was hanging with a friend. when tenten arrived she hugged her older brother. then went to her room. she changed into a yellow tank top and jean short shorts. taking her hair out of the ponytail she ran into the living room stopping dead in her tracks...

...there..standing in her living room..was the guy who forgot her..Sasuke Uchiha.

"hey tennie look!" naruto yelled, pointing at sasuke who had a look of pure shock on his face.

"its-" naruto didnt get to finish, cause tenten inturupted.

"yeah, i know. but do you remember me? chibi?" she hissed storming out into the rain. Koda stared at sasuke.

" . ?" he asked glaring at the prince.

sasuke sighed. now he had to go get his princess. he ran out and ran down the street he found tenten on a bench. soaked to the bone.

"ten?" he whispered. she jerked up and sprung back.

"what?" she hissed. sasuke grabbed her arm as tenten jerked around

"LET ME GO! SASUKE I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU" tenten cried. she slowly started to get weak, falling into sasuke's open arms. she cried and cried

"i hate you." she whispered.

"i know. but i love you." sasuke said.

"how could you forget me? i thought we were friends." tenten cried. she looked at sasuke.

"i love you too." she whispered. then sasuke kissed tenten. they kissed in the rain. neither of them aware of the trouble they were gitting into. nither of them aware of the pain that was to come.

* * *

**A/N: sooo sorry it was sooo short. wait till next time it'll be longer! and yes a cliffie is awsome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey everyone! I know you were exspecting a new chapter. Im here to tell you some very sad news. from this point on. my stories 'her geass', 'winrys secret' "secret love' ,'that girl' will be put on hold for a while. i am so sorry but, i have to write untold secrets 2 and it takes a while guys so sorry.**


End file.
